Asyndi Weapons and Armor
by T.A. Saunders ©1995 v1.5 Background The Asyndi being creatures of high magic, primarily found little use in the manufacture of weapons of metal, save for the ritualistic sacrifice of the unfortunate being that crossed their path. However more than one artisan of metal emerged and created exotic weapons and armor that, for those who chose to adorn them, made for an intimidating sight on the battlefield. Weapons Cursanté: The Cursanté is a unique weapon carried that practice the fighting style of the Rah’zad, though is not employed in the fighting style itself. This sword is commonly known as the Fang-Blade or the Serpent’s Fang, for in the midpoint of the sword’s six feet in length, the blade is split into two razor edges, with a half inch space betwixt the two. The unusual shape of the sword has a great deal to do with the fighting style itself, which centers on the striking movement of reptiles. No Cursanté will be found forged out of anything less than boromandite and are often enchanted in some form or fashion. To say the least, these weapons are rare and to be in possession of one is to hold a fortune, or a death wish, should a non-Rah’zad be found with one. Zorsaan: The Zorsaan is a sort of dagger favored amongst Asyndi sorcerers. The hilt of this weapon actually being the midpoint, while two slim, double-edged blades came from each end. The guard for this weapon wrapped from one end of the hilt to the other and usually took the shape of brass knuckles. The great advantage a weapon such as this had was, that a skilled Asyndi wizard could cast while one was resting loose in his or her palm. Also, there was the factor of simply punching an opposing sorcerer in the mouth with the knuckles while they attempted to cast magic, that made them a popular weapon. Kythal: The Kythal is the most common sword of the Shar`Vaire Imperial era. It is four feet in total length and is a single-edged weapon. Though quite thin, this sword’s blade is very flexible and capable of inflicting grievous wounds in the hands of a skilled wielder. Often, the hilt is swept to protect the wielder’s hand. This guard is often fitted with small spikes, where it often acts as a punching weapon. Later versions of this sword forewent the guard for a set of knuckles that wrapped down the length of the hilt. Xaare: The Xaare swords were the choice weapons of the noble guardsmen. Reaching up to five feet in length, the blade itself was wide and slightly curved for those moments of decapitation. Though much heavier than a Kythal, these swords made up for this factor in the rather deep wounds they would inflict. Often, the tip of these swords were fashioned into a barb, for dismounting riders or snaring an enemy’s armor.Xaare swords are sometimes found in pairs — which led to the belief that these weapons were employed by the first Asyndi Blade Dancers. Later versions of this weapon were slightly smaller and lighter, though their inner camber was fashioned with a sort of saw-tooth, to inflict horrendous wounds. This modification, though rare was a much sought after commodity. Y’ssal: This is the only known missile weapon of the Shar`Vaire Imperial era. The Y’ssal was employed primarily in the Imperial, as a hunting implement for game. These crossbows, while compact in size, could fire a sizable distance, due to the intricate pulley system they employed. Jithae: The dreaded Jithae mines are a type of grenade that contains an unstable Witchfire crystal within it. This is typically thrown at an enemy at a good distance, given the explosion that will occur upon impact. The casing is usually nothing more than simple iron, but the Jithae itself is often filled with boromandite shrapnel for maximum effect. Armor Dakei: Dakei armor is the most common of the Shar`Vaire Imperial era. Fashioned from leather, it is fitted with flat metal studs in vital areas for protection. Light and capable of filling multiple roles for many different types of warriors, the Dakei armor was valued most for its versatility. Ko’lus: Ko’lus armor was the heaviest armor ever manufactured by the Asyndi. Flexible strips of metal were woven together to fashion a sort of mesh-mail that had the flexibility of chainmail, while offering the protection close to field plate armor. Many times, as markings for various Theocrat houses these strips of metal were stained in the primary hues of said house. As maybe surmised, this armor was a favorite for the Theocrat guardsmen. Kymare: The Kymare is the most exotic armor of the time period, for its unusual craftsmanship alone. The wispy fabric of this mantle was actually fashioned from threads of boromandite woven so tightly, that it resembles cloth in form and overall flexibility. This weave is so tight that it has been known to catch arrows and bullets. The Rah’zad favor this armor on the occasion they choose to don any at all. It’s part of their training that they must fashion their own Kymare as a lesson in patience and focus. Methius: The Methius is a sort of shield, perhaps mere inches bigger than a buckler, while much smaller than the standard small shield. Oval in shape, it was often curved to the rough contours of the wearer’s forearm. It often doubled as a bludgeoning weapon in hard pressed situation, or in later versions, a slashing weapon, as it was fitted with one-directional razors, that gave the appearance of scales. Category:Game Information Category:Treasures